Pay back
by Emiko Uzuchiha
Summary: Naruto wants something but doesn't have cash to buy it. So Sasuke buys it for him but Naruto has to pay him back.


"Teme! Will you pretty please buy this for me." The blonde boy holds up a manga book at the raven haired boy.

"No."

"Why? I'll pay you back, I promise!"

"Naruto, you say that everytime. You never pay me back."

The blonde pouted his lips and placed a hand on the raven's arm. "Pleaseeee." Puppy eyes stared at the raven.

"No." He pulled the book away from the blonde, placing it back on the shelf.

"I'll pay you back, _another way._ " His eyes glistened.

A nervous laugh escapes the raven, "Why would you pay me back in, ' _another way',_ when I can have _it_ for free anytime I'd like?"

"You're such an asshole!" He shouts.

People's eyes stare at the pair.

"Well, I am in your asshole everyday." A smirk spread across the pretty raven boy.

"Sas-uke.." Naruto's face flushes a hint of pink, "Don't say that here!"

"What? It's true is it not?" Sasuke pins the blonde on a wall, carefully. "You are _mine._ " A grin spreads widely on his face.

"Tem-" Naruto was interrupted by the raven's lips on his own. His cheeks heated up.

Sasuke pulled away from the red faced boy, a smirk still on his face. "Naruto, I'll buy you the book.." short pause, "if you do something for me.." His finger traces along the shirt collar of the blonde.

"What…thing?" Naruto paused, "No way!". Naruto dreaded the cheerleader outfit, Sasuke bought it for him to entertain his pervert self.

"No book then.." Grabbing Naruto's wrist, and gently pulling him toward the exit.

"Fine! I'll do it.." He blurted out.

Sasuke chuckled, walking over to obtain the book he had placed on the display moments before. "See, was that so hard to agree on?"

Naruto's face flushed pink, silent as the both of them walked over to the register. After the raven paid for the book. Naruto took a tight hold on Sasuke's arm.

Once nearing the car, Sasuke opened the door of he passenger side, letting Naruto in. After he took his seat, and closing the door,the raven went over the driver's side, starting the engine.

The drive home was quiet with nothing but the sound of breathing. Sasuke couldn't take the silence. "Ahem, Naruto."

Naruto cocked his head to the side, looking at Sasuke. "Hmm..?"

"You okay…? You're awfully quiet, its not like you."

A giggle erupted from him, "I'm just thinking how I"m going to make you cum."

Sasuke's face turned bright red. "Uh.." He stopped at the red light, grabbing Naruto's hand.

Another laugh came from the blonde, "I love you, so much. You know that right?"

A chuckle escaped the raven, " And I love you _so_ much", Sasuke took Naruto's hand up to his mouth kissing it right before a car horn disrupted the peace.

"Just take us home as fast as possible,Teme." The blonde grinned.

Sasuke stepped on the acceleration and didn't take a moment to think things over. The car sped fast.

The car took a sudden halt as it pulled up in the driveway. Both out of the car fast, and dashing toward the door.

Sasuke looked for the key to unlock the door, but he was shaking due to the excitement he felt. Naruto grabbed his hand and took the key ring from him, locating the key in a second. The raven's face turned red in embarrassment.

"Teme," The blonde giggles, "Calm down, I know that you want me badly". Naruto leaned against the raven's body as he unlocked the door.

Sasuke grew impatient. Once the door was unlocked, he picked up Naruto and carried him inside. Slamming the door shut with his foot as he ran to the bedroom. On the way there, Naruto tossed his new book onto the couch.

"Sasuke, let me get dressed in that outfit." He grinned as Sasuke let him down. He dashed toward the walk in closet and stripped of his current clothes and put on the cheerleader outfit.

The raven took a seat on the edge of the bed, taking off his flannel and his shoes, leaving him with only his shorts on.

"Okay, I'm coming." Naruto called from the closet

Sasuke looked at his pretty blonde boy, in a tight cheerleader outfit, and cute pig tails. His face blushed red as Naruto began the entertainment of the afternoon.

It took little to no time for Sasuke to be hard. Naruto was in tight lace panties at this point. He stared hard at his ass, while Naruto gave the raven a lap dance.

A giggle came from the blonde as he felt something touch his ass, "Sasuke! You dirty boy". He stood up and knocked Sasuke down onto the bed. His hands on Sasuke's pants, trying to unbuckle his belt.


End file.
